verut_iqarqenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talents
Talents, or Morai, are natural hereditary abilities that the people of Moraia and Sadara have. Talents came along with the Crystal Guardians on the Fourth Ship. Some consider Blackborn to be Talents as well. The Talents of Sadara are called Darai, but other than the abilities, there is no actual difference between Darai and Morai. 5 Red Talents of Throne -'Jacinth/Allure': Usually extremely beautiful, can create small illusions(these usually have a rose in them) and can speak to someone telepathically if they touch. -'Judge': Have supernatural awareness. Can usually tell exactly what someone is thinking and feeling. -'Jemire/Phoenix': Skin and hair is immune to fire. (Phoenixes learn how to fight while aflame) If they cut themselves their open wounds will spout flames. -'Januin/Blood': Can reopen and enlarge people's wounds. Can also redirect blood flow to make them bleed faster or out of their eyes. Can manipulate the blood outside the body for a short time to cut, stab, poison, or subdue people. -'Javian/Redbird': Can talk to birds. Their birds will only attack/follow orders if they are trained. Tall, skinny and light on their feet. Have perfect eyesight which makes them the best archers in the world. Used to be the religious Talent. Blue Talents of Misgua -'Bluestilt': Can walk on water, can swim extremely well and can open their eyes underwater easily, but cannot breath underwater. Have extra large lungs. -'Fairy': Can levitate in mist. They are super light and have thin blue transparent wings. -'Slagel': Could control waves and ocean tides and had superhuman strength, but they had to suck blood from humans to get this strength. They were ruthless in the ??? Sea and eventually became extinct after the Misguans invaded. Timber Talents of Brattus -'Encant': Can scream/talk really loud. Also are great singers and can impersonate other people’s voices.(Many lords in Jasalyn have an Encant who serves as their herald/public speaker) -'Acrid': Have acidic blood and saliva. They have strong immune systems and usually smell really bad. (known for puking on their foes in battle) -'Whistler': Extremely flexible. Usually have flat noses. They can smell with their tongues by sucking in air. When they suck in air they usually whistle. Their tongues can smell emotions. Gray Talents of the Pikelands -'Velmat/Wholseer': Can see through walls, smoke, water, etc. -'Anamri/Blackbreath': Can exhale large amounts of black smoke. They can make small illusions in the smoke. -'Skiadi/Shadow': Can become a shadow/become dark and transparent, so they’re invisible at night. Talents of the Jaialands -'Ratosk': Have super buff legs that let them run really fast. -: -: Talents of East Colossus -: -: White Talents of Whitmost -'Undine/Mermaid/Merman': Can breathe and see underwater. No matter how much they stay on land, they are always wet. Seem to get ill if they stay on land too long(like a week or so). Have their own language that they only speak underwater. -'Shuwari/Whitmin': Can push or pull water to do their will. Stone Talents of Grega -'Stillheart': Have hard skin, incredible stamina and a strong immune system. Their skin is usually so thick that it is not warm like normal peoples and you can’t feel their heartbeat. -'Witch': Have visions of the past, present and future. Storm Talents -: Green Talents of Veranel -'Holder': Can see through an animal's mind, as long as they know where and what their target is. - Pink Talents/Flom Morai of Lovale -'Flower': Can use their breath and blood to heal someone. They can also use their breath to calm someone down or use it as a painkiller.They have a sense that lets them see where someone is hurt. Harpy Talent of Harpya -'Harpy': Tall and lanky people with orange hair and long faces. They also have long toes, and wings. They can fly for a short amount of time and will usually need to start from a high place. (the best Harpies can fly for 30 minutes while average can fly for 15) Old North Talents -'Noyn': Their hands are always white as snow and will shine in the dark. These hands are as hard as stone and can be used to steal someone's memories. -Winter: Cold-blooded peoples with low blood pressure. Are impervious to the cold. Have white hair and blue eyes. -'Kindle/Lophenix': Can take or give warmth from other living beings.(It’s not just physical heat, but spiritual heat from emotions as well.) With enough heat, their blood can become fire. Can also heat or warm up objects they touch(metal is the only thing with low enough thermal conductivity) -'Moonwaker': When exposed to the moon, they can manipulate the cold. Ex. giving frostbite, freezing water. They grow even stronger on the Fullmoon. Southern Toshkan Talents -'Cloudbane': When exposed to the sun or moon, they gain physical abilities. In sunlight they are really fast. In moonlight they are really strong. -: Crystal Talents -'Dragon/Red Elf(Ruby)': Can breathe fire, and as they use their power, their blood gets really hot.(Their blood will burn you in battle) -'Aries/Blue Elf(Sapphire)': Can push wind and water(wind more so than water). The strongest Aries can fly. They push using their hands and fingers. They can accidently use it. -'Pratern/Wood Elf(Emerald)': Can speed up or slow down plant life. -'Atmin/White Elf(Diamond)': Can siphon the soul from someone instantly(not really instantly though) or over the course of years. If they do the quick one they will kill the person and gain some of their talents, personality, and memories(Physical Talents like running or whatever). Wolf Talent(Ealdor)